


Seriously?

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, I'm bad at writing, Identity Reveal, Is that how I tag that?, Kind of Adrienette, Texting, but i tried, i think this counts as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: What if Ladybug and Chat Noir were texting in class? And what if one of them got caught?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work! I wanted to get another thing posted quickly so apologies if it seems rushed! (It was.) This is actually based off of something from real life, not the identity thing obviously, but I had a teacher who did this. I remembered it and since I've seen fics where they text each other in civilian form I thought it would be funny! Anyways, enjoy!

Adrien felt the small buzz of his phone that signified a new message. He looked down at it and grinned. Ladybug had figured out a way to connect their weapon communicators to their phones and he had just gotten a new message.

\----------------

Lucky Charm: hey

Chaton: My lady! How lovely it is to hear from you! :D

Lucky Charm: dweeb

Chaton: :(

Lucky Charm: its true

Chaton: Can’t a cat be excited that he can finally talk to his lady without needing to do a mask?

Lucky Charm: such a dweeb

Chaton: ;-;

Lucky Charm: anyways

im stuck in physics and im bored

save me

Chaton: What a coincidence! I’m also in physics! I find it very interesting though. 

So… a lady is bored? 

\---------------

He sent her a stupid cat photo, thinking she'd enjoy it and heard a giggle from behind him. He twisted around in his seat and saw Marinette looking guilty up at the teacher. What could have made her laugh like that? He wished he could make her laugh like that. She had such a joyful laugh. Marinette was a really good friend, but she always seemed nervous around him.

\-------------

Lucky Charm: i almost got caught on my phone because of you

If i do get caught because of you i will throw you off the eiffel tower next time i see you

\-------------

He grinned down at his phone. Then, a voice of doom descended from the sky, “Adrien Agreste, is that a _phone_?” The teacher’s hand snatched it away. He cringed. This was a sub so she wouldn’t let him off because he was a good student. He wondered if she was just going to confiscate it or if she would send him to M. Damocles. If she did Father might use it as an excuse to pull him out of school. How could he be so careless? She did neither. Instead she grinned a playful grin. “Here’s my policy on phones, if you get caught I get to send a text to whoever you were texting explaining that you got caught. Now, open it.” This was bad. Not actually, but he could already tell that Ladybug was never going to let this go. 

He unlocked the phone and the sub started typing out her message, stating it out loud for the whole class to hear, “Dear friend I obviously care about more than class, I would like to inform you that I was caught texting you by my teacher. Feel free to make as much fun of me as you like.” He let his head fall to the desk as giggles rose up around him. Ladybug was going to have so much fun with this one. “And… sent! Here’s your phone back! If I catch you with it again I’ll take it away for the rest of the day.” He took his phone back sheepishly. He started to put it away and--

“WHAT!?” The sound was so loud, and was so close behind him, that it almost blew out his ears. He must have jumped a foot in the air. Turning, he saw Marinette clutching her phone with a look of horror on her face. Everyone had turned to stare at her but she ignored them all in favour of one particular boy.

Her face turned from one of shock to one of anger as her eyes bored into Adrien’s soul. “YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?” 

“Huh?” That was… unexpected. What had he done? “Mari… I--” She didn’t let him finish, opting instead to stand up, grab him by the arm, and march out of the classroom, leaving a class of _very_ confused people behind her.

They got to a janitor’s closet and she pulled him inside and shut the door. Before he could ask her anything though, she started ranting. “All this work, ALL this work into keeping identities secret and you blow it because we texted!? And so I found out about you and obviously you should know because you’re my partner but really? A text!? That’s how it happened!? Really!?” He was very confused for a moment, and then he was not at all confused. Oh. OH.

He couldn’t help it. He started laughing like he never had before. Soon she joined him and they collapsed on the floor. He was pretty sure Plagg and Tikki flew off somewhere to talk, but he honestly couldn’t say. He just laughed and laughed and laughed. The whole situation was so ridiculous. How was that the reveal? _The reveal!_ Of course Marinette was Ladybug. Of course she was. She was so amazing, and kind hearted, and beautiful. Of course she was. 

When they stopped laughing they got really quiet. “We should probably talk more about this,” she said, “but right now I really don’t want to.” 

“Same.” They sat for a moment. Then Marinette smacked herself in the forehead really hard.

“Oh my god. I just realized something awful.”

That had him nervous. “What?”

“You know that boy I have a crush on?”

“Yeah…” oh. She was going to reject him. Again. But now he knew that it wouldn’t be just one of the girls he loved. It would be both.

“He was _you_ Adrien. As a civilian. And you liked me as a superhero. And we were in a… a _love square_ with two people!” It took a moment to sink in, but when it did only one thing made it through.

“You love me?”

She took his hand, “I loved you almost since we first met _chaton_ .” And she was reaching up, and he was leaning down, and they were kissing. A _real_ kiss, without an akuma behind it.

“EWW!” a voice interjected, “I forgot how gross humans are!”

“Plagg! They were having a moment!” Plagg and the kwami he recognized as Tikki began to argue, but Adrien wasn’t paying any attention to them. His eyes were locked solely on Marinette. She smiled up at him, and it was the most beautiful thing.

“You realize we are going to have a _lot_ of explaining to do when we get back to class.” he commented. 

She just nodded. “Together?”

“Together.”

A laugh rang across the courtyard as the pair walked hand in hand back to the classroom. “What?”

“Well I just realized, you started the conversation, so it really was your fault that I got caught.” The boy looked at his companion’s face and made the best decision he could have, he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Inspired by a lovely comment from BenRG, we have a follow up! It's a lot shorter, but I wasn't planning it so that's my excuse. Enjoy!

When Marinette pulled Adrien out of class no one had any idea what to think. They were all frozen with shock. Sweet and shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng with possibly the most debilitating crush on Adrien had yelled at him and dragged him forcefully out of the room. Lila recovered first and, misreading the room, said, “Oh no! Marinette yelled at Adrien! How horrible!”

That was a poor choice on her part. Her speaking had brought the class out of their confusion and now they were glaring at her. No one had any idea of what was going on, but if Marinette, _Marinette_ , yelled at Adrien he probably deserved it. As much as they all liked Lila this was _progress_ in the Adrienette department and they were _not_ allowing anything to get in the way of that.

Alya spoke up first, “Lila, those two have needed a trigger for _ages_ ! This is good! I don’t know what that boy did, but if it starts _something_ between the two of them, I think it’s a good thing!”

Surprisingly Alix spoke next, “I don’t know Alya, Marinette is scary when she’s angry, I’m not sure we’re getting Sunshine back in one piece.”

This sparked a debate about whether or not this was a good thing for Adrienette or not, leaving Lila by the wayside, until the sub interrupted them. “As much as I find your teenage drama fascinating, we do still have class,” she said. “You can discuss this at _lunch_.”

Of course, when Adrien ran into the classroom panting, quickly shutting the door behind him, the class erupted into chatter again. They all asked him questions, but Adrien merely took one look at the sub, gulped, and sat down in his seat. The class started to crowd around his desk when they heard the door open again. 

There stood Marinette with her hair coming out of her pigtails and her eyes asparkle, filled with secrets she wouldn’t share. Everyone turned to bombard her with questions, but all she did was hold up a finger and saunter to her seat behind Adrien. They looked on in silence as she nonchalantly flipped through her physics book and asked, “Now where were we?”

The class did not get answers that day or any day, although all was explained to Alya many years later when she knew what exactly her best friend did in her spare time. However, a few days after ‘The Incident’ as it was dubbed by the class, the Ladyblog debuted the first of many photos of a non akuma induced Ladynoir kiss. Paris rejoiced and so did a certain pair of magic bug mice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated, comments are appreciated! Tell me what you think! I love to hear it, and it helps me improve! Thanks again to BenRG for inspiring me to write this! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! Just please be kind. On my last fic, the very first fic I wrote mind you, I got a Lila troll. Obviously this fic is unlikely to get their attention but I just thought it was funny. I did delete those though because I didn't want people feeding it.


End file.
